Dead Rising 2 Prestige Points
:For Dead Rising prestige points, see Dead Rising Prestige Points. Prestige Points often abbreviated "PP", are experience points used in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Dead Rising 2, Dead Rising 2: Case West and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Prestige points can be gained by: # completing missions and cases, # rescuing survivors, # killing zombies and psychopaths, # using Combo Weapons to kill zombies, # performing certain bonus actions, # using hand to hand skills to kill zombies. # playing minigames such as Money to Burn. # Off the Record and Case West: Taking photographs such as Photo Ops. Prestige Point Gauge and leveling up The PP Gauge is just underneath Chuck's Life Bar. It displays the amount of prestige points Chuck currently has. As Chuck gains more prestige points, the gauge fills. When it fills completely, his level increases by one. Level increase benefits A level increase gives Chuck: # more life, # better attack strength, # more inventory space, # new skills, # throwing distance increase, # faster running speed, # combo cards Leveling up list |} In Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Chuck can reach up to level 5, which is carried over into Dead Rising 2. Below is a list of Prestige Points required to attain the next level and the cumulative amount of Prestige Points needed to reach each level. Chuck's current status To check on Chuck's current level, skills available, and prestige points, pause the game by pressing and select status from the pause menu. Quickly gain prestige points Case Zero In Case Zero, once the Mechanic Jed Wright has been defeated Chuck receives the boomstick combo card and the corresponding heavy attack. The quickest way to increase Chuck's level is with the boomstick's heavy attack, which is stabbing and lifting zombies into the air. It yields 2,500 Prestige points per kill, so perform the heavy attack often to get a lot of Prestige Points in a short time. Chuck can keep remaking the weapon at a maintenance table.Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising 2: Case 0 Walkthrough, IGN, (September 6, 2010). In comparison, having a Case Zero survivor join Chuck is only worth up to 2,000 prestige points and successfully escorting a survivor is worth up to a maximum of 3,500 prestige points. Prestige points for rescuing survivors As Chuck progresses, the prestige point amount for each survivor increases. Case Zero Dead Rising 2 :See Dead Rising 2 Survivors Special Prestige Point Bonuses :See also Minigames Gifts for Katey Prestige Point load screen hints Prestige Point load screen hints from Off the Record.Mod:Game text |-valign=top !Royal Flush PP Hint |Smashy smashy, with a brick! |?? Trying to break every numerous glass pane and window didn't work including individual panes. The gem case display have 5 - top and 4 walls. Takes a bunch of different attacks to do them unarmed or individual bullets targeting each piece. The magazine Kiosks in the walkways can be tricky with out a guns. Didn't break them all with just a brick, but to do that will take a while considering it is limited range. | |-valign=top !Yucatan PP Hint |Good things come to those with money to burn. | Money to Burn minigame |See minigames |-valign=top !Yucatan PP Hint |Bring down the Zombrex machine! | Spray paint all of the Zombrex Posters |1,000 |-valign=top !Yucatan PP Hint |Slice your way through the Yucatan's neon jungle. |Slice certain slot machines with a Machete |250 PP - each once: Doctor Cash, Kings Crown, Lucky Lapdance, Megaman, Sugar Daddy, Trouble Turkeys, Video Poker Draw |} |-valign=top !Yucatan PP Hint |Things are starting to heat up, frying pans that is. |Heat a frying pan on a stove. | |-valign=top !Yucatan PP Hint |Tame the jungle heart. |Tame Snowflake | |-valign=top !Palisades PP Hint |Bring down the Zombrex machine! | Spray paint all of the Zombrex Posters |1,000 |-valign=top !Palisades PP Hint |Only a dummy would box without gloves. |Destroy a dummy with hand to hand combat. | |-valign=top !Palisades PP Hint |Take a slide back to your childhood. |Use the slide in the Palisades Mall Grotto | |-valign=top !Palisades PP Hint |Vikings never could have nice things. | | |-valign=top !Palisades PP Hint |It's a cardio work out that is good for both your heart and your PP. |In Flexin' use the excercise bikes. | |-valign=top !Uranus Zone PP Hint |You're midway to some more PP. |Play the Midway Gallery games. |1000 PP each - Baseball Bat - Hit the three Spacebase ball targets.items.txt: |} 100 PP - hunk of meat - SpaceWorm target 1000 PP - Two Space rescue props - 3 times each 15 PP - Toy Spitball Gun - 3 Shooting Gallery Props |-valign=top !Uranus Zone PP Hint |What makes an amusement park, amusing? Hot dogs? |Eat two hot dogs |1000 PP - two times |-valign=top !Uranus Zone PP Hint |Where do Mole Men live? In Uranus! | Hit the Molemen with a Sledge Hammer. |500 to 1,500 |-valign=top !Uranus Zone PP Hint |Invasions, they come from above. | | |-valign=top !Slot Ranch PP Hint |Grabbing all the cash is sure to be worth something. | | |-valign=top !Slot Ranch PP Hint |It's time to drink like it's a cold Russian winter. | Drink a bottles of Vodka in the Slot Ranch Casino or Food Court. One is behind the counter on the left side of the bar. |1000 PP - once |-valign=top !Food Court PP Hint |Things are starting to heat up, frying pans that is. |Heat a frying pan on a stove. | |-valign=top !Food Court PP |I could really go for a Taco Platter... |Eat five tacos in Rojo Diablo Mexican Restaurant |1000 - 5 times |-valign=top !Food Court PP Hint |We call it "Music Mis-appreciation." |Break up to six Acoustic Guitar in the Food Court, just to the point the have a hole in the back of them. The player does not have to break them completely. |1000 PP - 6 times |-valign=top !Americana PP Hint |It's bull that you can get PP for free! | | |-valign=top !Americana PP Hint |Silence the chattering cyclopes. |Shoot all the televisions at the bar in the center of the casino |250 PP each for each small television 500 PP each for each big television |-valign=top !Americana PP Hint |Bring down the Zombrex machine! | Spray paint all of the Zombrex Posters |1,000 |-valign=top !Americana PP Hint |It's time to break the bank, Vegas style. | | |-valign=top !Americana PP Hint |Things are starting to heat up, frying pans that is. |Heat a frying pan on a stove. | |-valign=top !South Plaza PP Hint |You know what's better than an explosion? 5 of them. |Blow up 5 Propane Tanks. |1000 PP 5 times |-valign=top !South Plaza PP Hint |Where did all this food come from? |250 PP when the player breaks the fries. |250 PP - Hot dogs - two timesitems.txt: |-valign=top !South Plaza PP Hint |Lights out after dinner! | Smash the Table Lamps with the Plate Launcher |1000 PP - 8 times |-valign=top !South Plaza PP Hint |Water the plants, please. |In the Fortune City Hotel Lobby, break every potted plant. The Water gun does nothing. Involves the Water Cooler. |500 PP - Round Potted Plant - 5 times 500 PP - Large Fern Tree - 5 times |-valign=top !South Plaza PP Hint |Mannequins - Almost as dangerous as zombies. | Destroy up to three mannequins. Mannequins can be found near the Center Fountain there is west store room that passes through to the underwear clothing store. Inside are 3 Female Mannequins, knee drop them and use the two propane tanks in that room to help break them completely apart - including all broken parts. May work only in Story Mode. Also two males, one female Mannequins SouthWest Fountain, South room with passageway. |500 each - three mannequins |-valign=top !PP Hint |Mmm... garbage Hamburger. |Eat a Spoiled Hamburger from the trash can outside. | 1000 PP - 5 times |-valign=top !Silver Strip PP Hint |Massage that ball! |Hit the bingo ball cage in One Little Duck Bingo with a massager. | |-valign=top !PP Hint |2x4 x Bank Machine = PP! |Hit any ATM in Silver Strip, Fortune Park or Platinum Strip areas with a 2" x 4" |1000 PP - 4 times. cPlayerWeaponItem TwoByFour .... cPrestigePointInteractionItem PPHint37 { DynamicPropName = "ATM" EnvironmentalPPBonus = "1000" EnvironmentalPPFreq = "4" InteractionType = "1" Level = "LEVEL_FORTUNE_EXTERIOR" TimesToGivePP = "4" } |-valign=top !Fortune Exterior PP Hint |Beer and chips... mmmm. |Involves vending machine and Keg |1000 PP once |-valign=top ! |NONE | Knock over bowling pins with a bowling ball |1,000 - up to ten times |-valign=top ! |NONE | Donkey Lamp, Football and Novelty Cell Phone |100 PP |-valign=top ! |NONE | Bow and Arrow and Novelty Poker Chip |5 |} Sticker locations in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Gallery External Links *Alucadrian, Dead Rising 2: Case Zero: Levelling Guide, GameFAQs, (September 6, 2010). Best guide on leveling up. *Dead Rising 2: Bonus PP Guide, GameFAQs, (November 04, 2010). References Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Gameplay